Gray Roses
by yesiamkatie
Summary: Severus Snape has suffered in silence for almost two decades. The death of Lily Evans cripples him to this day. But is she the only woman that has brought him love and loss? And more importantly, what does a girl named Jenny have to do with him? Will she teach him how to be the best man and father that he can be? This is a story of family, love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been listening to **_**Deathly Hallows**_** recently, and have gotten a new wave of sympathy for Snape. So I thought he deserved a little happiness. This is not a Severus/Lily pairing, but I am bringing in my own characters. The time is set in **_**Half Blood Prince**_**, and I am hoping that this will eventually go into **_**Deathly Hallows**_**. And please be patient while I update. I am not going to make promises of when, but I will update when I have time and inspiration. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. =)**

It was cold in the castle that night. The frigid Scottish winter blew against the stonewalls and made the castle's inhabitants huddle against their fireplaces.

However, not everyone was huddled in his or her common room that night. A surly man walked through the halls, without seeming to have any purpose or destination.

Severus Snape stalked the corridors with large steps and the swish of his billowing black robes. He was deep in thought and did not hear the footsteps behind him.

"Severus," said a voice.

Severus stopped and turned around to see Minerva McGonagall.

He nodded and asked, "What is it Minerva?"

"Albus wants to see you in his office," she answered somberly.

"What is it now?" he drawled.

"He needs you to see something. This is important Severus," Minerva insisted.

"Fine," said Severus and followed her down the corridor.

_What did that old man want know?_ Severus thought to himself. _If this has to do with the Malfoy or Potter boy one more time, he would lose his mind. _

His mind kept racing as he and Minerva stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Pumpkin juice," said Minerva and Severus in unison. The gargoyle sprung to life and stood aside so the two could pass. Severus continued to follow until they reached the door that led into Albus' office.

Minerva knocked and opened the door when she heard a voice say, "Come in."

Severus stepped inside after the witch and was shocked to see a teenage girl sitting in the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk.

However, he recollected himself and rationalized that they had come too early.

"Headmaster," he said, "would like us to wait outside until you are finished?"

"No Severus," said Albus Dumbledore with a smile, "you are exactly who I want to see right now."

Severus starred at him blankly and then shifted his gaze to the girl sitting in the chair. He first noticed the shabby suitcase by her feet and the muggle clothes that she wore. Although it was common for Hogwarts students to wear muggle clothes on weekends, it was odd to see her wearing a white tank top and shorts when it was so cold. She was obviously shivering under his gaze.

"I don't understand Sir," he replied.

Albus sighed and looked at the witch beside Severus, "Minerva, would you please wait outside?"

She nodded and closed the door after her.

Albus looked, not at Severus, but at the shivering girl in front of his desk. "My dear, are you cold?"

"No," she lied, as she shivered harder.

Albus frowned and with a wave of his wand, the fire behind him grew larger and a woolen cloak materialized out of nowhere, and landed on the girl's lap.

"There," said Albus, "better?"

"Thank you," she said, as she wrapped the giant cloak around herself.

It was then that Severus noticed that the girl in question had an American accent. He then racked his brain trying to remember if an international transfer student had been announced at any of the staff meetings. He couldn't remember; things had been so unstable in his life lately.

"Now Severus," Albus continued, "I am sure that you are wondering why I called you here."

"Yes Sir," replied Severus, still racking his brain for information he must have missed.

"Well," continued Albus, "I called you here because this young lady has come to see you." He motioned to the girl sitting down.

"Why?" asked Severus, looking back and forth between the two.

Albus continued to smile, and the girl continued to stubbornly stare at the floor, even though a slight blush crept into her cheeks. Severus noticed that she was very tan, with an olive hue to her skin. Her hair was dark, just as dark a Severus', except thick and shiny, where his was greasy and thin. And when she finally looked up at him, he noticed her eyes were a dazzling violet.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. He remembered those eyes from so long ago.

Albus smiled in understanding and nodded slowly. "Severus, may I introduce Jenny Gray, your daughter."

Jenny gave him a small smile before his mind raced back in time and memory, to where the answers to all his questions lay waiting for him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be going back in time and seeing how Jenny came to be. I am also toying with the idea of having some modern day romance in this to. Who knows? So keep updated. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to the two people following me. =) This chapter is much more interesting and a tad bit longer. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I just own two characters and a few plot points. So basically, compared to JKR, nothing.**

**18 YEARS IN THE PAST**

Severus had been sitting on the squeaky barstool for two hours now. He had ordered a pint right when he got there, and it still sat in front of him, untouched. _So much for getting drunk_, he thought to himself.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings. He had chosen a muggle bar that night. The thought of sitting with other wizards as they toasted to the new marriage of James and Lily Potter made him want to break a window, and throw up at the same time.

So he had apparated to America. He didn't even want to be on the same continent as them right now. As he stared at his lukewarm beer, being so physically far away from everyone he knew, it didn't even seem real that Lily had gotten married.

_But she had_, he reminded himself. He still remembered getting the invitation by owl, with a note inside saying:

_Dear Sev,_

_I had a two-hour argument with James about sending this to you. I know that we haven't talked in years, but you are still important to me. You were the first person that told me about magic. You were my first real friend in this world. It wouldn't be right to get married without you there. Please. _

_Love always, _

_Lily_

Severus had argued with himself for a month about where or not he should go. But at the last minute, he had decided to go. He stood in the back and got lost in the crowd, which was easy to do since it seemed everyone in Great Britain had been invited.

She looked so beautiful in her lacy wedding dress. The long veil she wore looked wonderful with her vibrant red hair. He watched as she exchanged vows with Potter, and when they kissed, he knew his life was over. He didn't stay for the reception, but left a letter and a small gift for Lily at the main table. Before anyone had noticed him, he had apparated, and landed somewhere in Southern California.

That is when he sat on the squeaky chair and decided to get shit faced. What did it matter if he drank himself do death? Lily was gone forever.

Just as he was going to finally take a drink of his beer, someone knocked into his back and made him almost spill the entire drink down his front.

"Oh no!" a female voice shrieked behind him, "I am so sorry!"

_Great_, he thought to himself. He was about to get up to go to the toilet, so he could cast a drying charm for his clothes, when a small hand rested on his forearm.

He looked up and met two shocking violet eyes with his muddy brown ones. A tall woman was standing next to Severus, evidently trying to stop him from getting up. He took in more of her appearance and saw she was tan, and beautiful. His mouth almost gaped open at her brilliant yellow dress and her curvy figure.

_Wait_, he told himself curtly, _you're here grieving over Lily remember?_

He got ahold of himself, and fixed a menacing glare on his pale face.

"What?" he barked at the woman in yellow.

'I'm so sorry," she repeated, "I was the one that knocked into you. I am so clumsy. I'm so sorry!"

"No matter," he answered while pulling his forearm away from her hand. Her touch had left a soft spot of warmth on his arm that he did not like.

He moved around her walking toward the toilets, when someone grabbed his shoulder again.

"Wait, please," said the same woman.

"If you haven't noticed," Serverus said while gesturing to his drenched clothes, "I need to go get cleaned up."

"I know. I'm sorry," she repeated as she bit her bottom lip, "I just feel awful. Can I buy you another drink?"

Severus gaped at her. The biting the lip thing was really hot, to say the least. But now she wanted to buy him a drink?

"Its alright," he said, "You don't have to."

"No I want to," she said, as a slight blush crept into her already rosy cheeks, "You'd actually be doing me a favor. I kind of got stood up by my date, so I've just been sitting here for an hour doing nothing. I would love some company."

"I don't want any company," he said before he thought about it. _Good job stupid_, he told himself.

But she did not shrug her shoulders and walk away like so many other women would have done. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a sassy twitch of her dark eyebrows.

"I am not taking no for an answer," she stated, still twitching her eyebrows, "you looked absolutely awful for the past hour. If anybody needs a friend right now, its you."

Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at her, but she glared right back. No one broke eye contact or blinked for twenty seconds.

"Fine," he said, admitting defeat, "you can buy me a bloody pint."

"Good," she smile in victory, "I'll order them while you're cleaning up."

"Great," he drawled and had the biggest desire to roll his eyes.

She turned to walk to the bar to order for them, but quickly did a one hundred and eighty degree turn.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously.

He paused for a moment and looked at the beautiful women in the yellow dress. Besides her gorgeous figure, and vivid eyes, she had long auburn hair that tumbled down her head in soft curls. Severus, out of nowhere, got a deep desire to run his fingers through her hair and see if it was as soft as it looked.

He fought this desire and held out his hand as he said, "Severus Snape."

She smiled and took his outstretched hand, "Rosie," she said, "Rosie Gray."

**A/N: Is it that obvious where this is going? I hope not. Let me know if you like it and any suggestions or critiques you have. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello the few and proud of my followers. I hope that this chapter makes you want to poop like a unicorn. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So there is this woman named J. K. Rowling…I don't know why her parents put that on the birth certificate, but there you go. She is the one who owns the magnificent series that is Harry Potter.**

Severus took his time getting cleaned up. After two quick charms he had dried his clothes and got rid of the stench of warm beer that lingered after.

After this he glanced at the mirror above the sink and almost winced. His appearance, compared to its usual state, wasn't that bad. Since he had decided to go to the wedding, he had gotten a haircut and a shave. He had dark circles under his eyes from sleep deprivation, which couldn't be helped now. And nothing could be down about his nose or sallow skin either.

He shrugged, and walked out of the toilet. _Its not like I'm trying to get laid_, he thought to himself.

_As if that would ever happen anyway_, he continued to think to himself miserably, _the only woman I would ever want is on her honeymoon right now_.

Severus walked back into the main room where the bar counter stretched and dominated the floor space. Rosie was sitting a few barstools down from where he had originally sat, wiggling her foot to the music coming out overhead. She smiled as he sat down opposite her, and continued to wiggle her foot.

Severus picked up the golden beer that she ordered for him and took a hearty gulp before saying, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," she said, still smiling, "It's the least I can do."

There was a pause as she studied his dry clothes, before observing, "Your clothes are very dry."

"Oh yeah," he said, foreseeing this, "I used the dryer in the toilet."

"Oh I see," she said as she smiled again, "If I were you, I would have used _Aridio_, with a quick _Sterilius_ to get rid of the smell."

Severus had been taking another gulp of his drink while she said it, and almost spit it out in shock. Instead it went up his nose and burned as he spluttered.

He looked up and Rosie was smirking while holding a napkin out for him. He gratefully took it and composed himself before glaring at her in frustration and confusion.

"You're a witch?" he asked icily.

"No shit Sherlock," she said rolling her eyes. She smoothed out her dress and leaned forward. "You Brits know that England isn't the only place in the world where magic exists, right?"

"Of course we do," he said defensively, angry red blotches appearing in his pale cheeks, "I just wasn't expecting…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"You just weren't expecting," Rosie said, helping him finish, "to meet another magical person in a muggle bar."

"Exactly," he bit back.

"That's understandable," she said nodding, "but why would you want to avoid anyone magical? Are you running from something?"

Severus snapped back, "That's none of your business!"

"Who is she?" Rosie said with a smirk.

He sat in shocked silence. _Who the hell did this woman think she was?_

"Look," Rosie said breaking the heavy silence, "you don't have to tell me anything. But I'll make you a deal. If you tell me why you're here, I'll do the same."

Severus eyed her curiously. His insatiable thirst for knowledge was getting the better of him.

"Fine," he said. So in a random muggle bar, to a random Yank, he told his story.

She sat with her long legs crossed, leaning forward in attention. She didn't break eye contact once during his story, except when he said Lily had gotten married that day.

Rosie looked at him with empathy and understanding, which he found oddly refreshing. It was different then the pathetic sympathy he usually got.

As he finished his story, he sighed, and oddly felt relieved. It was like a weight had been taken off his chest and shoulders simultaneously.

"Well," he said, "that's all. I decided the best way to end this day was to drink my sorrows away."

Rosie paused before she responded. She bit her lip, thinking. Severus noticed how attractive she looked when she did that.

"I don't know what to say," she said slowly, "but I think right now, you just need to get drunk. So, I volunteer to get smashed with you."

She promptly picked up her beer and took a large swig.

"Thanks," Severus replied. He didn't know why, but he felt being with this strangely beautiful woman was exactly what he needed right now.

"Cheers," she said, raising her glass to him.

Severus mimicked her with his glass, "Cheers."

As Rosie drank deeply, he asked her, "So what do you need to forget?"

Rosie sighed for the second time and said, "That's also a very long story."

"I have time," Severus replied.

Rosie smiled faintly, and leaned forward to tell her tale.

**A/N: It would be cool if I got some reviews this week…even a smiley face would do…=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know that I made no promises of when I would update, but I'm sorry that this one took so long. I am already writing the next chapter, and will hopefully be done with that soon. Thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer: Rosie and Jenny are mine, along with one plot line. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

"His name is David," Rosie began.

"Oh," Severus replied awkwardly, "is he marrying someone else too?"

"No," she said slowly, "He's serving ten years in the California state prison system."

"Why?" Severus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him always.

Rosie sighed and took another gulp of her beer before she continued.

"He is in prison, because he beat me with a baseball bat and left me to die in our apartment."

Severus stared at her in disbelief. "What? How?"

He continued to stare at Rosie in bafflement. _How in the world could such a sassy, dominating woman, get caught up with a man that would beat women with baseball bats?_ he thought.

"I met him at a club one night when I was out with my friends," she explained, her voice small and frightened, "We kept seeing each other after. I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world. He was so attentive and gentle. All he wanted was me to be happy, or at least that's what he said."

Rosie hung her head as she continued, "But then things started to get strange. He wouldn't let me go out with my friends, he would scream at me if I even looked at another man, and then he started hitting me. Don't look at me like that!"

Severus snapped to attention at her last words, and stared at the fuming witch in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't look at me like I'm some weak pathetic little girl who let the big bad wolf eat her up. You have no idea the terror and confusion I lived in."

Severus looked at her in surprise. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes looked on the verge of tears.

It was her eyes that gave him courage to speak next. _Eyes that beautiful should never have to cry_, he thought to himself.

"Actually," he said, with a boldness that surprised him, "I do know what that's like. My father beat my mother all the time. I grew up with it."

At his words, Rosie relaxed, and tears spilled out of her violet orbs.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes, "I just hate telling people that story. It's embarrassing. If I had been in my right mind, I would never have let anybody treat me that way. I felt like I was with someone else when I was with him, and I hated it."

"I understand," Severus said, visions of his childhood flashing in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, still crying slightly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Severus said firmly, and before he knew what he was doing, he placed his hand on hers.

"No, its just," she said slowly, looking from him to their hands, "I just hate telling that story, and I get so defensive, especially when its another magical person."

"Why?" he asked.

"I was at the top of my class at school, especially at potions," she explained, completely missing the twinkle in his eye when she said 'potions', "and I couldn't even handle myself against one muggle. I could have stunned him, put a potion in his drink, or so many other things."

"Why didn't you?" he asked again.

"I was afraid," she said quietly, "we're not rational or in control when we're afraid."

"I understand that," Severus said, thinking of his mother, and giving her hand a small squeeze, completely shocking both of them.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. They stared at each other in confusion.

Severus finally broke the silence, and grabbed his beer with the hand that had been on top of Rosie's a second before.

"I say we get pissed," he declared, holding his glass still higher, "to a better future, without all the messy relationship crap."

Rosie giggled, and mimicked his movements, "Here, here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It has almost been a year since I've updated this…holy cow. Either way, I hope that you enjoy the fifth chapter of my fan fiction on Severus. I am hoping to do one or two more chapters with Rosie and then get to the meat of the story with Jenny. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of this story or getting compensated from it. Thank you.**

The night continued to roll on, and Severus and Rosie discussed one subject they both loved equally: potions. Severus was enthralled by her current work on the use of mandrakes, and its application in the healing field today. This fascination only grew after his sixth pint.

"I never thought I would say this," he said, slurring his words terribly, "but I finally found a beautiful woman who is more brilliant at potions then I am."

"And don't you forget it!" she said, just as smashed, and smacked his arm playfully.

Severus laughed hysterically and casually placed his hand on her bare knee. Their conversation continued until they had both polished off another pint.

Severus and Rosie stumbled out of the bar, holding onto each other for support. They continued laughing at what each other said, even if it wasn't funny, until they had managed to make it to Rosie's apartment.

Rosie giggled as she stumbled with the keys, until Severus pulled out his wand and slurred, "_Alohamora_".

"Thanks," Rosie said breathlessly, "Why don't you come up for a bit?"

Severus hesitated. The thought had entered his mind, but this was unfamiliar territory.

"Come on," Rosie said, tugging on his coat, "just for a drink".

"Alright," Severus managed to say, and allowed her to lead him up to her dark apartment. He whispered "_Lumos_", at the same moment that Rosie flicked on the lights.

Severus surveyed her apartment. It was a mixture of magical and muggle, but overall very homey and comfortable. They were standing in the living room, and Severus could make out a tiny kitchen to the left and a bedroom to the right.

"Make yourself at home," she said lightly, throwing off her coat and heels as she walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Severus replied, also throwing off his coat and sitting on her comfortable hunter green couch. Despite all the beer he had drunk that night, he still fidgeted in nervousness; he had no idea what this beautiful woman had in store for him tonight.

"What did you want to drink?" yelled Rosie from the kitchen, "Tea? Coffee? Something stronger?"

"Just tea for me please," he replied, still fidgeting.

Rosie giggled from the kitchen, as she prepared their tea.

"What are you laughing at?" smiled Severus, despite himself.

"You Brits and your tea," she snickered, as she brought in a tray full of cream tea for two. The scones smelled heavenly and reminded Severus how hungry he was.

"Don't get me started on over-done stereotypes," mocked Severus, "I'll have to admit that they're all true."

There was a pause, until both of them laughed and rolled on the couch. "I think that's the first funny thing you've said all night," Rosie continued to laugh.

"I think that's the first funny thing I've said in years," Severus responded.

Another pause filled the room making Severus start to re-experience the sadness he had felt when he saw James and Lily kiss at their wedding.

"Come on," said Rosie firmly, "none of that. I slaved over those scones for you, and you will eat them!"

"Yes ma'am," Severus rolled his eyes as he grabbed a scone.

Rosie and Severus spent the next few hours drinking tea, eating sconces and laughing in a way that they had not done in years. By the time the hours were up, Rosie had laid her head on Severus' shoulder and Severus was lightly stroking her hand.

"I think I have to go home," Severus said with a heavy heart, still caressing Rosie's hand.

"Or you could stay," Rosie replied into his shoulder, as she laced her fingers into his hand.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. "I don't know if…"

Rosie cut him off by kissing him. Her lips were soft but confident and very determined. Severus froze from fear, not sure at all what to do or how to react.

Rosie leaned back and looked at Severus with her determined violet eyes. "This is the part where you kiss me and eventually carry me into the bedroom, you stupid Brit."

Severus gulped noticeably, making Rosie giggle. "What's wrong?" she asked playfully.

"That was my first kiss," Severus whispered, completely taken aback, "and I've never…you know…"

"But I thought you and Lily…" Rosie replied, obviously very confused.

Severus laughed, "I wish, but no never."

Silence filled the room until Rosie said, "Well, I have made a decision."

"Have you?" said Severus dubiously.

"Yes," Rosie smiled, "I have decided that you and I are going to make out for awhile. You are going to fall asleep with me and I will make breakfast for us in the morning."

Severus, stunned, stared at this gorgeous woman leaning inches away from him. The absurdity of the situation made him speechless until he asked, "Why?"

Rosie smiled again, "Oh Severus, are you ever going to let anybody love you? I think you're interesting and attractive. What else is there?"

With that said, Rosie kissed him again, and this time Severus responded.

As he ran his fingers through her soft hair, he smiled into her lips and finally let someone teach him something for a change.


End file.
